


It won't work

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day seven entry for the Johnlock Trope Challenge. Today's theme "But Why Would You Like Me?" <br/>http://johnlocktropechallenge.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	It won't work

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters though I wish I did. This fic was written quickly to meet a deadline, I hope you enjoy anyway!

Sherlock wasn't as blind as people thought when it came to the way some people looked at him. It was truer to say that those people were attracted to him than it was to say that they found him attractive. He came across as mysterious, self assured, and interesting-that is until he opened his mouth and had something to say about them. Men and woman would fawn over the idea of him but scoffed at the reality of who he was. 

He often found himself thinking of John in a romantic sense but always cut today thought train short. He knew that he was lucky to even have John as a friend and that if he pushed it and allowed himself to go further with the idea he risked losing him...or even worse it may become that friendship would eventually not be good enough for him. More terrifying than the probability of losing John forever was having him in such a limited capacity.

John was always trailing behind him with his whispers of "amazing" and "brilliant". It was hard to avoid pretending that John was different than everyone else, that he wouldn't ever get sick of Sherlock being Sherlock. The truth that was that John just had more patience than most and he saw the best in people. Sherlock had very few good things in him, all of them already highlighted by Johns brightness, and he felt that eventually his darkness would creep outward and touch the complicated entity that was *them*. 

The first time, after years of tiptoeing around feelings, when John leaned in and brushed a tentative kiss across Sherlock's lips, Sherlock chocked it up to drunken mistake on John's part. That deduction was supported by the fact that John had immediately left the kitchen and went to his room. The next day neither of them mentioned it. Nothing seemed to change between them.

It was three weeks before John took Sherlock's hips in his hands and gave Sherlock a real kiss. Sherlock tried to protest "It won't work. I'm cold and distant. I'm selfish and I can't keep up with your emotional needs..." His protests were cut off by another kiss. John sighed into the crook of Sherlock's neck and reassured him that he loved every part of him- including the parts that others may not be able to see past.


End file.
